


Make it stop beating.

by pxrsephoneofeden



Series: Buzzfeed Supernatural au [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Attempt at Humor, Cutesy, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:31:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxrsephoneofeden/pseuds/pxrsephoneofeden
Summary: The long awaited part 2 to “How does a heart unbeat?”Ryan and Shane talk about the crazy world of supernatural beings in an In and Out’ parking lot at 3am. Ryan’s curiosity and child like wonder makes Shane question if whether he really doesn’t have a heart or not





	Make it stop beating.

**Author's Note:**

> \- this has been put off writing for so long I’ve been so busy but I promise I’ll write whenever I can!

Shane took a big bite of his burger and then looked over at Ryan. He could sense that his calm aura was fading once again and that his fear and curiosity was about to get the better of him once more.

 

”You need to eat, Ryan.”

“I’m fine, Shane.”

”You literally cannot lie to me, you do realize that right?”

”Well shit.”

Shane chuckled and pulled out Ryan’s food and handed it to him. Ryan cautiously began to eat it.

”So, I’m guessing you have questions...”’Shane said and trailed off quietly at the last two words

”Shane I’ve never been more confused and excited and just amazed in my life like who all knows and what’s gonna happen to me and-“

”Slow your role, Ryan. Just start from the beginning.”

”Ok...why haven’t you... killed me or taken my soul yet?” Ryan looked down at the ground and Shane felt his face twitch at the accusation. He’d never dream of hurting Ryan why would Ryan assume that... oh wait, that’s right.

”What you humans think of when you think of demons is that we wanna eat your souls and screw you over, but it’s not really the case.”

”So you don’t take souls?”

”I do! I just don’t take the ones of humans I care about or of ones who intrigue me.”

”Dang... well I’m glad you like me...”

”Debatable.”

“Very funny, smartass.”

”Ok! Next question?”

”How old are you.”

Shane started hysterically laughing at this question. He’d never even thought about how humorously insane his real age must seem to humans until now.

”Ok so you know the Black Death?”

”Shane I’m scared.”

”That was my birth.”

”Shane!”

”I’m not kidding.” Shane was still laughing at Ryan, who was now giving him disappointed looks.

”Demons are born out of destruction. I came back as a demon during this time and I made a pretty big impact on the world!”

”What did you do?”

”Remeber the demon goat man?”

”Shane oh my god.”

”That May or may not have been me.” Shane started laughing again as Ryan began to playfully hit him and swear about how sacred he was on the bridge. 

After the two settled down, Ryan pulled out his phone to look at the time.

”Dear lord man its 3:08 no wonder why I’m so exhausted!”

”Oh wait really?!”

”Do you even need sleep?”

Shane inhaled and pushed his glasses up on his forehead.

”I mean... it’s a double edged sword, because I technically don’t have to have sleep, food, or water, but if I don’t have it I get extremely week and can’t use any powers. I’m an immortal in a mortal body, if that makes sense at all.”

”That’s kinda cool, like you could stay up for a month straight I mean think of what you’d accomplish!”

”Well... not really, it’s not really that I’m aware I don’t need sleep because if I don’t sleep for 24 hours straight I’m basically useless except for doing stuff like levitating things and to be completely honest it’s almost like I forget about sleep entirely sometimes.”

”That’s not good.”

”Yeah I mean it’s not like I could die or anything but-“

”Please sleep Shane.”

”Sure thing.”

When the two pulled up at Ryan’s apartment building, Shane was about to start driving off when Ryan took his hand off the steering wheel and said,

”Hey... I know you said you didn’t ‘need’ sleep, but I don’t need you feeling like death tomorrow so just stay over tonight.”

”Ryan I can’t just-“

”Shane c’mon it’s a Friday night, we don’t have work and I don’t want you useless ok!?”

If Shane had an actual heart, it’s be melting right now. No human has ever worried about him in his true form so badly. If he didn’t care about Ryan before, it wouldn’t have compared to the feeing he felt boiling in his chest.

”Ok.”

 

After the two settled into bed, Shane being on the couch in a different room, it was nearly 4. Ryan tried for so long to go to sleep, but at 4:54 he finally got up and went into the living room.

”Hey Shane...”

”Hm?!” Shane said as he jolted up from his sleep.

”Can you tell me about the other people that work with us that are like you... I can’t sleep...”

”Oh my go- fine cm’ere.”

Shane scooted over on the couch and patted on a spot next to him, Ryan sat down and Shane rested his head on his side.

”So do every type of... of...”

”Species, just say species.”

”Do ever type of species get along?”

”Kinda. Witches and demons tend to get along better than with angels or Fae, and it’s the same reversed.”

”So are there any tell tale signs of spotting a certain species?”

”Demons tend to be abrasive and kinda arrogant. We also tend to be male over female but there are female demons. Witches and Fae tend to be female but there are males too. Fae are often African American women in their human forms most of the time. Witches tend to short but demons tend to be tall. And Angels are cocky, goody two shoes, brats who-“

”Wait a second what?!”

”Sorry, it’s a demon thing. Angels and demons stereotypically don’t get along. I’ve had great friends who’re angels but they all say that demons are arrogant, trouble making, lecherous vermin so we say they’re too good to be true, overrated, wishy washy trash bunnies.”

”Good lord...”

”It’s a friendly rivalry.”

”Sounds great...”

”Ok does that answer everything?”

”For right now it’s does at least.”

Shane nodded and Ryan smiled. Shane felt a sudden rush of adrenaline take over him and he leaned up and kissed Ryan on the mouth, softly and then pulled away after a few agonizingly beautiful seconds.

Eyans eyes widened after Shane pulled away, and he snuggled closer next to him on the couch.

He could’ve sworn he felt Shane’s heart beating faster than lightning.


End file.
